The Secret Sohmas
by ShaMaiMai
Summary: There are two outcast zodiacs that not even most Sohmas know about, cast out the night before the banquet. The only members of the zodiac they ever meet, generation after generation, are each other. The wolf follows the bat, desperate for forgiveness of an ancient sin. What happens when the two find themselves in a prestigious school, caught in the world of the Host Club?
1. The Secret Sohmas Prologue

The Secret Sohmas

Prologue:

_Two young animals were created one day, along with all of the other creatures that crawled upon the earth. Only, somehow these two were a little different. Oh, they were no more or less special than the other beasts of the earth, just… closer to each other, you could say. It was a young wolf and bat, put on the earth right next to each other, bonded in a way they could not imagine._

_At first, the two didn't even notice each other's presence, too busy staring around in awe at the wonderful garden they had been placed in. Once a little while had past, however, the young wolf glance over and noticed the small bat staring around at the world beside him. Curious, the pup leaned over to sniff the smaller creature, trying to be gentle so as not to harm the little creation. This seemed to startle the other youngster, and the pup was greeted with two large circles staring at him surprise. For some reason, the eyes seemed to interest him, though he did not understand what was so fascinating about them._

"_Hello." He said curiously, cocking his head to one side as he studied the small animal. His blond hair was strange for a wolf, or for any creature really. Its color was different, not really blond, but hard to describe in any other way; it was lighter in color, yet brighter in a way… like the softest, purest gold. Not very natural to say the least, more other-worldly looking._

"_H-hi." The bat said, obviously a bit shy. Her body was covered in a soft, black fur, that moved gently in the breeze. Her small body quivered slightly whenever she looked around at the amazing garden surrounding them, but you could still see a stubbornness and strength in the way that she stood, even when her stance on the ground was no doubt less dignified than when in the air._

_The conversation soon grew into one of the wonders surrounding them, and before long the two creatures were off exploring the magnificent creations, becoming fast friends. Soon, the young ones became inseparable, staying together throughout all of the busy days ahead of them. When the man God had created, Adam, was told to name them, the wolf and bat earned their titles together. When Eve was then created, the two animals watched with curious eyes at the deep friendship the two humans had bonded._

"_They're very close… do you think that we're that good of friends?" The bat asked her companion the wolf one day, as they watched Adam and Eve stroll through the garden together. Her head was cocked slightly in thought, before she turned it to look over at the growing pup beside._

"_Definitely." He replied emphatically, his voice slightly stern as he nodded firmly. The young male left neither room for doubt nor argument as he swiftly trotted off in a new direction. In his mind, there could be no greater bond between two beings than his and the bat's, besides the connection they all shared with their creator._

_Unfortunately, those blissful days of peace and companionship with not only each other, but with God, eventually came to a pause. It was an average day when it happened, the wolf and bat pup together once again, chasing each other through the colorful plants of the garden. They paused by a river to get a quick drink and rest in the aromatic shade of blossoming trees. That was when they both turned their heads sharply in the direction of the Tree of Knowledge, of Good and Evil. They had heard a strange and foreign sound, a voice that had never found its way to their ears before. It sounded… bad, which was not a word that could describe much in their world._

"_You shall surely not die." They heard the voice hiss out, their eyes tracing the awful sound to a serpent climbing the Tree. Its tongue licked out as it talked, eyeing the woman Eve as if she were a snack about to be devoured. The bat took a step forward, suddenly realizing what was happening. The serpent was going to trick Eve into eating the only fruit God had told the humans not to!_

_Suddenly fearful of what was about to happen, the wolf pup stepped in front of his friend before she could go and try to stop Eve. He knew that what was going to happen would happen no matter what they tried to do, could feel it in his heart, but he also knew that he did not want his friend to step into the serpent's path._

"_What are you doing? We have to stop them before-" The bat cut herself off as she watched the woman take a bite of the dreaded fruit. The human's eyes closed for a few seconds, before suddenly flying open, an expression inside of them that had never been there before. All of the animals were watching the woman now, none of them moving or trying to stop her has she handed a piece of the fruit to her arriving husband. They could all feel it now, that this was part of a plan, that it needed to happen._

"_Let's go." The wolf pup said fearfully once he heard the Lord calling out Adam's name. The two young animals saw the humans run to hide, covering themselves with plants. It was strange and confusing, to be honest. The two friends had never seen the humans try to cover themselves, much less hide from God; but Adam and Eve had just done something terrible. Nothing would be the same anymore._

_Surprisingly, the bat listened to the wolf pup. No matter how stubborn she sometimes seemed to be, she respected her friend, and always listened to him when she could see that he was serious. Not that it had happened many time before in The Garden, but she had a feeling that things would start taking a more solemn path from now on._

_It was not long until the two started to feel the earth vibrating underneath their feet, or paws. Unsure what to do, the friends ran towards the front gate of The Garden of Eden, fear defining their facial features as they heard God's voice thundering above them. No matter how loud it was, though, there was no hiding the sadness in His tone. For a moment, anger at Adam and Eve rose into the pup- how could they have done this to God?- he pushed the thought away quickly, however. It was the first time he had ever felt anger, and it was not a very pleasant emotion._

_Animals of all shapes and sizes ran out of the garden that had been their home since they were created, along with the man and woman who had been disobedient in the first place. Once they were out, God sent an angel with a flaming sword to guard the Garden from anyone who would ever dare try to enter._

"_What do we do now?" The bat whispered quietly, fear in her eyes, as it was in all the others'. Adam and Eve were crying, the animals all filled with sorrow and confusion as they looked around at the land around them. The serpent was not with them, but the wolf pup thought that he had seen him, without legs, slivering away during the panic._

"_We live." The wolf pup responded simply, sitting down and bowing his head in sorrow. His heart-felt strange, as if it was slowly growing more distant from the intense relationship it had with its creator. Shaking off the feeling, he watched over the bat as she slowly fell into a deep slumber, exhausted from the days devastating events. There was nothing they could do but live now, he could sense life would be harder and more dangerous from now on, they were going to have to start thinking about survival._

_~†~_

_Over the next days, the two friends could feel themselves drifting into a place filled with instinct and survival. The wolf pup was frightened at how harsh he sometimes became, at the strange hunger for meat instead of fruit. Throughout it all, however, the two stayed together, playing the day away whenever they had any free time. Even this blissful thing was to come at an end, though, and it happened not but a week after the terrible exile._

_God had just called to have a banquet with fifteen of his animals (the zodiac animals- including the cat, the bat, and the wolf), and the two youngsters were playing around with each other the night before the party was to be held. The wolf tackled the bat playfully, pinning her to the ground with a triumphant grin as she kicked up at him. Then one of her claws scratched against his chin, drawing blood as it slid away. The bat freaked out and started to apologize repeatedly, but the wolf couldn't hear her. The instincts that had forced themselves into him since the day of the first sin were taking over, his teeth flashed in the moon… and it was done._

_It took a few moments for him to come back to his normal self, but once he had, the wolf pup could not believe what his eyes were trying to tell him. The bat lay there… unmoving in her own blood. He had bitten her, without meaning it, in the same way he had started to do with the small rabbits. With his food._

"_No.. No! This isn't happening! NO!" He screamed at the air, looking away from the bat that didn't look to be breathing any longer. The noise he made woke up the neighboring animals, drawing them tiredly from their beds as they came to see what had happened. The sight that met them made all of them stand still in shock. The wolf… had killed… the bat?_

"_Murderer." Someone whispered quietly, and soon all the creatures had taken up the call. Their anger at him started to go beyond what he had just done, putting all of their frustration that had built up in the last week unto the wolf's shoulders. It was not long before they were all chasing him away, out of the strange family they had all formed, biting and kicking at him in anger._

_He ran, tears streaming down his muzzle, as the picture of his best friend, lying dead, streamed through his mind repeatedly. Was it possible? Had he really… It couldn't be true. It was true, though, and he forced himself to accept it. He had done it. It was all his fault… _

_~†~_

_A small black figure woke up three days later, abandoned and forgotten, confused and frightened, traumatized beyond repair. Had it all been a horrible, horrible dream? No. Her sores and deep wounds were too painful to be imagination. It had really happened… the wolf pup, her best friend, had done that to her. Not only had he attacked her, for scratching him she was sure, but he had left her here. Alone._

_She struggled to sit up, resting for an hour before she tried to actually stand, another thirty minutes until she began to limp off in the direction of a forest not too far into the distance. The other animals had left to the banquet without her, as well. It was clear that she was no longer part of the small family of animals. Living alone seemed the only option now, and though such a future did not seem bright, she would accept it with as much dignity as she possibly could._

…Of course, if you are hearing this story, you know of the Sohma Curse. They say that the bat and the wolf are still out there, as well, even more outcaste than the cat himself. No human outside of the Sohma family knows of this tale, and many Sohmas have not heard it themselves, or at least, they do not believe in its truth.

As the story goes, every generation that passes, the wolf goes out in search of the bat, to redeem his honor and once again become part of the family. Sometimes he finds her out there, follows her and serves her, but she is not very quick to forgive. Eventually, worn from her stubborn ways, the wolf will find himself attacking once again, left in the same situation as his most distant ancestor. It is said, however, that if there is ever a wolf who can earn the bat's forgiveness, the curse will be lifted for the both of them…


	2. The Secret Sohmas Ch 1: The Abduction

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long, guys, home has been crazy. Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who read and/or reviewed my last chapter! Enjoy the story :D**

**Javier: They'll enjoy it 'cause I'm in it, even though your writing skills aren't good enough to capture my true abilities.**

**Ash: Ugh, why don't you just bite me?**

**Javier: Are you sure that you're willing to let me do that?**

**Ash: D: Why are you such a perv- Get away from me you idiot!-**

**Anyway, onto the story! *Whispers* Guys, you're going to scare them away!**

Chapter One: The Abduction

Ash walked out of the dark apartment silently, prize in hand, as the night began to blossom. Stars were commencing to shine, following one after the other into the dark sky. The moon was in full glow as it stood high in the heavens, a proud guardian of the late hours when the sun decided to retreat. There was no better time to accomplish the things that needed to be done, especially when one was such a creature as the young female who now strode away into the dark expanse of woods across from the complex she had just abandoned.

When you were an outcast, you had to do what was needed to survive. It was the only way. Ash wasn't exactly the most cruel person in the world, though she certainly had her moments, but she had to do these things if she wanted to live. So what if the people she had just stolen from were innocent, maybe they had been keeping this coin in the family for ten generations, but it's not like they needed it for any critical reason. All it ever did was sit in that stupid safe, tucked safely into velvet as if the coin could feel comfort.

Once sold, this precious little treasure would set Ash up for life. She wouldn't have to steal ever again; if you thought about it, stealing this was really helping out a lot of people in the future. Besides-

The obviously guilt-filled girl cut herself off as her feet suddenly froze in their places. Her strangely black hair began to stand at odd angles as a few drops of sweat beat down her face, her entire being seemed to transform into foreboding. As a shadowed face with small round eyes, mouth open in fear, she slowly turned around. Ash could feel someone watching her, and in the conscience-stricken state that she was in, well- lets just say the stalker caught her more off guard than would normally be possible.

"W-who's there?" She asked quietly, her tone sounding haunted, somehow even more creepy than usual in her frightened state. Gloom seemed to surround her, from the black pants and hoodie to her deathly dark hair that covered her eyes. From the shadows, she spotted two eyes staring out at her, about stopping her heart. The eyes were completely expressionless, simply staring at her in the most unsettling way.

She was confused at first, why would someone be staring at her like that, yet obviously not be interested in her the way a stalker would? It was even creepier, if you asked her. In fact, it almost reminded her of- Ash tensed once again, her mouth dropping open wider and then closing as her entire face fell into an expression of disbelief and quiet rage. Her eyes twitched in anger as she suddenly realized who it was that watched her.

"Javier…" Ash said in a voice that could only resemble a zombie, glaring at the floating eyes as the air around her seemed to thicken and change color; a swirling vortex of rage, you could say. The eyes held the same blank expression as they continued to stare, but you could see the person's face a little better now, along with the sweat that said person must have gained in their nervousness.

"Yes?" Came the simple reply, the voice obviously male from the deep tone, though it was void of any emotions. Slowly, the figure stepped out from the shadows and into the light glow of the moon, revealing a young man not much older than Ash herself. His hair was a strange blond color that reached just above his shoulders, two small braids framing his face. On his right ear, the boy wore two earrings, and his eyes were a rather strange color; pale yellow, like an animals, yet somehow piercing. It was not hard to figure out that his body was well tuned, so it would not come too surprising that he was well trained in the arts of combat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to stalk me like that?" The girl asked in the same, scratchy, dead-sounding tone, only making the boy more nervous. Slowly, he inched towards her with a bowed head, as if sorry for what he had done, though the expression on his face seemed to be one of complete indifference.

Cocking his head slightly, Javier looked down at her hand curiously, his expression one of false innocents as he eyed the tightly clenched fist in which she held the coin. As if she had suddenly forgotten her anger at the boy, Ash tensed and tried to put on an innocent-looking smile, though it came out quite tight and, to be honest, a bit scary looking. Though, that could have been due to the much-sharper-than-is-normal 'canine' teeth that she owned.

"What is that?" He asked in the simple way that he said everything, voice quiet and deep, always serious. Of course, it was plain that Javier knew exactly what was in the girl's hand, but she tried to deny it anyway. Ash gave the same, sheepish yet creepy, grin and shook her head with far too much force, and waved her hands at him as if that would somehow make him believe her story any more.

"I don't have anything, what are you talking about?" Her voice was definitely different than what most people would be able to hear, seeing as it was almost opposite from the cold and apathetic way that she normally spoke. Of course, if you were to ask Ash why it was she could sound so sheepish in front of the boy she 'hated the most', she would simply say that he brought out the worst in her because of his extreme peskiness.

She suddenly froze, looking down at the work-calloused hand that had captured her wrist. Javier's grip was firm, which wasn't exactly common for him when he was dealing with the black haired girl. Ash's head was down, shadowed, as her entire body seemed to be frozen in some intense feeling… shame, maybe? Eventually, after the long moment of silence had dragged on seemingly forever, she slowly looked up to meet his accusing gaze.

"They won't miss it much…" She whispered, but the lie was obvious to both of them, "I-I needed to do it. It will keep me from having to steal anything ever again…"

"Having?" The one word made her take in a tiny gasp, looking up at him with wide eyes. The round orbs were wet now, as the girl's strangely dark hair began to fall away from her face, revealing the vibrant blue color of her eyes. She knew what he was saying, had heard him say it multiple times in her past, each experience having made an impact in her life. She didn't _have _to steal. Life was filled with choices, you just had to try and make the right ones. That was what he was trying to say. But… what other choice did she have? Starve to death? She looked into his eyes, seeing the one thing inside of them that always scared her the most. Disappointment. It wasn't too easy for Javier to get disappointed in her, but when it happened, it always left a fearful chill in her heart.

"I'll put it back." She whispered in defeat, her head hanging, as she somehow managed to slug her way to the door she had just escaped, while at the same time being fatally stealthy. Her dark figure disappeared inside the apartment for only a moment, before reappearing in the same gloomy manner. The girl sighed loudly while passing the taller boy, stomping towards the woods while he followed after her.

"You don't have to act so proud about it." Ash grumbled darkly, though Javier had yet to say another word. It wasn't hard to tell that he was quite happy with himself, however, if you looked at the way he held a slight smirk on his high-held head. Or perhaps if you noticed the slight bounce in his steps, that would clue you into his happy arrogance.

The boy stayed silent, though the air around him just about glittered, until a small surprised sound escaped from his throat, making them both pause. Ash looked back at him in question, retreating into the shadows when she noticed the cautious expression the boy held. He must have heard, or smelt, something. There were times when being stalked by a human-wolf could come in handy. Of course, she was cursed by the bat, so she should have great hearing, but there were times when her highly sensitive ears would only catch onto rather high-frequency sounds.

'What is it?' Ash asked the boy in the silent parlance that the two had both learned together. They had decided to learn sign language at a rather young age, figuring that it was the safest way to go when you were two kids cursed with the animals that not even most members of the Sohma family knew of. A lot of bad things tend to happen when in such a scenario. Of course, being as stubborn as she was, Ash refused to admit that she was learning the language _with _Javier, or that she was learning it so that they could communicate silently if they ever got in trouble. That would suggest that she trusted him enough to help her whenever she happened to _get_ in trouble.

'A car is coming.' He signed back, though of course this is an entirely different language here so it may not have been worded just like that, but then again, the two have been speaking Japanese this whole time. In any case, his silent words surprised the other teen. Why would an approaching car matter so much? They were in the city. It had to be more… maybe its speed had alerted the security sensitive boy?

She didn't have too much time to think this over, however, for only a moment later she felt her body being pushed to the ground by someone who could only match the description of Javier. It was a good thing she knew him well enough to be sure that it really _was _him, because she didn't get a chance to double check. A black Hummer Limo squealed up onto the small dirt path they had just been standing on. Its breaks protested loudly as the beast of a vehicle suddenly came to a halt, doors swinging open as a force of decked-up private police filed out.

It was obvious that whoever wanted to capture them knew about their fighting skills, because the squad was certainly large enough to outnumber even _their _extremely trained skills. This was due to the multiple, and identical, amount of limos that pulled in behind the first. This, of course, did not keep the two teenager from fighting back. They tried their hardest, to be sure, but the unlimited amount of man power on their opponent's side was brutal. Before an hour had gone by, the two were gassed and unconscious, getting tossed into the back seat of the first limo and driven away.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any type of feedback or suggestion would be quite helpful ;) Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Secret Sohmas Ch 2: Dress Up

**A/N- Tada! …. Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm really sorry! Life has been so crazy! It's cleared up a little now, so I'll try to post more often. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has R&Red and will R&R!**

**Ash: You're forgetting something, nerd.**

**What are you talking about? **

**Javier: Nerd- **"a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious." _**Nerd.**_

**That's not what I mean -_-'**

**Ash: *sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots. I meant the **_**disclaimer.**_** She doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket. **

**I do own Ash and Javier, though! Ow! Why did you burn me? I really do own you- ow!**

**Ash: Nobody owns me!**

**Javier: *suddenly right by her ear and whispers* You sure about that?**

**Ash: *Blushes deep red and jumps away from him* Get away from me!**

**Uh… enjoy the story?**

A quiet moan echoed through the spacious room, easily heard due to the lack of any furniture aside from the two beds situated across from each other in the middle. The walls were a neutral tan color, the floors an equaling boring carpet. There was no emotion in the room, no pictures, no dressers, nothing but four walls and a door. The beds were large enough to assume money was involved, even two groggy teens could figure that out as they slowly awoke from their drugged sleep.

"Javier?" Ash whispered quietly, her mind still fuzzy as she felt confusion and fear begin to build inside of her. There was worry in her voice, seeing as she was too out of it to mask her emotions fully and didn't think to hide the fact that she cared if the boy was with her or not. Her body was too weak to move, she could barely turn her head from one side to the other, so there was no way for the girl to look up and search for the boy.

A long silence awaited her, and Ash could feel herself tense as the moments passed along with no familiar sound of the blonde's voice. What had they done to him? Did they need information? Were they torturing him for it now? Had he gotten himself into some type of money trouble? No. Javier wasn't one to borrow from others. She had to think straight. He could handle himself… he was strong. There was nothing she could-

"Yeah, Blue?" The words interrupted her frantic reasoning, making the girl's eyes shoot wide. Ash hated that nick-name, or at least she said she did, and would normally punish the boy for calling her that, but at the moment the black haired girl was much too busy being filled with an endless relief. So he was here.

"You okay?" She asked timidly, not used to being gentle with him, but not really in the right state of mind to put up a defensive front. Ash had grown close to the wolf-boy over the years, whether she would admit it or not, and she didn't know what she would do if something happened to him. Her distrust of all people was the only thing that kept her from forgiving him of the ancient sin. The girl couldn't bring herself to trust anyone, not even Javier. Secretly, the guilt over that ate at her. His life was dedicated to getting her forgiveness for something he hadn't really done… yet she couldn't give it to him because she was afraid.

_Afraid? I must be really drugged up. I'm not scared of anything. _Ash thought, cutting off her inner feelings and emotions, as her frie- er, the boy began to speak.

"Yeah, the drugs are still affective, but I'm not hurt. You?" He asked in a serious kind of tone that he used a lot. Javier had a way of making everything seem so strict sometimes, and yet, he could randomly make her day feel so much happier with just a word. A smile. A slight twinkle in his eyes. The boy was a mystery, to say the least.

"My body's pretty weak, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any wounds. Do you know where we are?"

"No, but I have a guess." His last words were mumbled, and Ash figured he didn't mean for her to hear them, but that didn't change the fact that she had. Most likely an effect of the drugs, seeing how he could usual avoid sharing anything he didn't want others to know.

"What's your guess?" Ash asked, but before the blonde could try to avoid the question, the door was opened and two servants walked in, followed by two large men that could only be guards. The female servant went to the bed Ash lay on, while the male walked over to Javier. They both pulled back the covers that had been neatly laid over the captives, and stepped aside to allow the guards to pick up the two drugged teens.

"Hey! Wha-" Ash started, but a look from Javier silenced her. He was right, they wouldn't answer any of her questions, so why bother making herself look more foolish than necessary? If they were quiet, they would figure things out soon enough.

The two teenagers were carried out the only door in the large room and taken deeper into what must have been a very large estate. They exited one building that connected via scenic boardwalk to a larger one, both holding a traditional Japanese style that seemed to go on forever. On the short walk outside, Ash saw that the land they were on went for many acres back and forward, all surrounded by a large wall. They were definitely in a wealthy, _extremely_ wealthy, home.

Eventually they were brought into a large room. It was so large, in fact, that it took Ash a few moments to realize that it was, in fact, a _bath_room. It could probably hold the entire house that her and Javier stayed in at the moment (an old abandoned home that she had found and Javier had followed her to). She didn't know how many baths it had, due to the many turns that managed to hide a good amount of the room, but she was sure that it had plenty. Her and Javier were each taken to different parts of the bathing chamber and out of view of each other. The guards placed them each on a white chair and left the servants to attend them.

They were bathed, shaved, and given haircuts (though Javier vehemently refused, so they held mercy and gave him a just a slight trim). When that was done, Ash was beautified, much to her dismay and angry comments. Javier was male, so 'beautification' could only go so far, but they did what they could to make him look as handsome as they could. The two were both brought to their full attractive potential while still staying as natural with the looks as possible. It was quite a transformation, to be sure, seeing as they had been living on the streets since they were children. Ash just couldn't figure out why. Whoever took them must want something… by why go to such lengths just to make them so presentable?

Soon, when their appearances satisfied the eyes of the servants, the two were dressed in clothes that would have never been found on them before. The styles were fine, not straying far from what they liked, but the material was much more expensive than anything the teens would have been able to afford, much less bother to buy.

"Why are you doing this? How do you even know what kinds of clothes I like? Who captured us?" Ash blurted to the female helping her into black shorts and a sleeveless button up in the same color. The older woman looked at her with a pitying expression, her eyes kind and gentle, but she simply shook her head as if to say 'I can't tell you.' Ash sighed, but nodded in understanding. This woman was just doing as told, she had no part in her capture.

"My, you look so pretty. Your natural beauty is remarkable! Why did you hide it behind all that hair and dirt?" The woman scolded, her eyes shining as she looked Ash over, bending down to strap on some fancy flats. Black, of course. The teen looked confused, scrunching up her nose as she looked at the other female questioningly. The servant simply smiled and turned her around to face a mirror for the first time since they got to the strange place.

"Whoa." Was all ash could say. Her black hair was cut shorter, stopping just above her shoulders and framing a face that looked like it belonged to someone else. It was clean, slightly pale, and… well, feminine and maybe even… actually, it was really pretty. Her eyes showed, which didn't usually happen, seeing as she always kept them covered by long bangs. Now her bangs were swept to one side, not really looking like bangs, but Ash guessed that some style that was 'in'. Her eyes really were interesting. They were a bright blue that was kind of unnatural looking, like two stars almost. Ash's legs came out of her short, and arms showed up to her shoulders, showing much more skin than she was used to… but she really didn't look trampy.

"I'm Daisy, by the way." The woman told her quietly, as she led her away from the large section of the bathroom they were in. Ash smiled at her, before turning her head back towards the way they were walking to find a very surprised looking Javier. Her eyes widened to match his shock, taking in his black button up shirt that styled a white tie and black pants. They were obviously expensive clothes, and his hair had been cut a little shorter and re-braided. He was also quiet cleaner. He looked-

"You look great." Javier suddenly grinned at her, cutting off her thoughts and bringing a scowl to her face, though she blushed surprisingly bright. She put a hand on her cocked hip, giving the blond boy a death glare that didn't quite reach her eyes. This, of course, only made him smile more.

Daisy, who was obviously an American who had lived in Japan for quite some time, giggled behind Ash, bringing the girl back to reality. They had been kidnapped and dressed up like dolls. It was no time to be blushing like some girl… er, some normal girl.

"Akito is ready to seem them." One of the body guards suddenly said, both them having stayed in the entrance of the bathing quarters. Daisy shuddered at the name, making Ash feel sorry for the woman who had to serve such a person… of course, this feeling was covered over quickly by her shock. Akito Sohma was someone almost everyone in Japan knew of, but almost no one really _knew_ about. He was just a rich name to most people. Ash and Javier, both wide eyed and tense at the moment, were not most people. They knew who _s_he was, they knew almost everything about their family members, but they hadn't ever expected to hear from her every again.

**A/N- Please Read and Review! I beg you! Take pity on me, I live with **_**those**_** people! *points at Ash and Javier***

**Javier: *currently chasing Ash***

**Ash: *currently running away from Javier* Get away from me you perv!**


	4. The Secret Sohmas Ch 3: Tears from Past

**A/N- Mmm… wow, I make the best tuna ever! It's just so-**

**Ash: Hey idiot, the people are here.**

***Turns around and sees you* Oh! Heh, hi guys! *Blushes***

**Javier: *Studies ShaMaiMai* Nope. Your blushing has nothing on Ash's.**

**Ash: Shut up! *Blushes brightly***

**Javier: See? Ash's is way cuter. *Smirks and dodges as a blushing Ash jumps at him* She just can't keep herself off me ^_^ Oh, and Maiven doesn't own OHSHC or FB.**

**Ash: I am so gonna kill you!**

**All righty then. You guys better move on to the story now, cause if this goes on too long the two love birds will end up having one of those mushy 'moments'. Enjoy the story!**

Walking behind the guards was beginning to become harder and harder for Ash, and it had nothing to do with being drugged up. The sedating medicine had worn off during the long process of 'transformation' the two teenagers had just gone through. Her stiff legs and queasy stomach was the result of hearing just one name, and knowing that she was now walking towards that same person.

It had been a long time since she had been in the Sohma estate, explaining why she had not been able to recognize it fully until being told where they were. The last time Ash had been inside this place was the same day she had last spoke with Akito. Her mind swirled as memories of that day came rushing back to her, memories she had tried to push away for years.

_A little Ash, only four years old at the time, quivered uncontrollably as she stared up with wide eyes at the Head of their family. Akito had summoned her as soon as the woman (who for some reason disguised herself as a man) had learned Ash was back 'home'. It had taken the little girl weeks to find her way back to the estate after getting separated from her parents out in some woods miles from here._

_"Ah, sweet little Ash." The woman said quietly, caressing the little girls cheek in a gentle way that might have made you double think all of the cruel rumors you had heard about this person. She knelt down to look Ash in the eye, swiping away the child's extremely messy black hair. "What is it you came here for?"_

_"I-um… I found my way h-home." Ash replied, confused by the question, and not used to such gentle treatment. Maybe, maybe her life had just been a test up until now! Perhaps all the harsh words and cruel actions had just been to see if she was acceptable. Maybe now, after impossibly finding her way back home, they would accept her into the family! A small, hesitant smile crept until her face at that thought, barely even visible. Akito had keen eyes though, and saw the little twitch of the girl's lips for what it was. Quickly slapping the almost-smile away, the woman's eyes hardened and her mouth formed a snarl._

_"No! You did not find your way home! This is not your home! You have NO home!" Akito screamed at the child, who now stood holding her slapped cheek in shock. It shouldn't have surprised her, but she had let Akito trick her… again. Tears began to form in Ash's little blue eyes, making the already piercing color become even more unnatural looking._

_"B-but, mommy and daddy lost me. W-we got se-separated… so I found m-my way back." She replied quietly, not really believing her own words, as she let the tears begin to fall down her reddened cheeks._

_"Don't you get it, you little twit? Your parents left you there to die! They didn't want you! Nobody wants you! You're a freak!" The woman screamed, going into hysterics as she picked the girl up by her messy black hair and threw her into a wall. "Get out! Get out! Never come back! You're unworthy of life! No one wants you! Everyone left you to die…!"_

_Akito's rampage had gone on for who knows how long, but Ash had started running then. She ran out to the main gate, as two big men snarled at her and chased her away. The little girl ran faster than them, though, sprinting down the road as if her life depended on it. Then again, it might have. Eventually she tripped on a vine, having found her way into a large forest area, and her small body skidding across the ground. She lay there, her skin covered in bleeding scratches, and began to wail._

Ash whimpered quietly at the harsh memory, hunching her shoulders over as if she wanted to somehow shrink and disappear. That's when she felt a hand land gently on her shoulder. It was too large to be a woman's hand, and it was warm… comforting. She glanced over to see whose body was connected to the kind gesture, and was not surprised in the least when she saw it was Javier. It reminded her of what had happened only moments after four year old Ash had tripped and begun to weep… she remembered now how a little blond boy had suddenly appeared, pulled her up to her knees, and held her.

The black haired girl looked at Javier sadly, wishing desperately she could forgive him of that stupid sin he had not commit. He was a good person, he deserved to go out and have a better life, to forget about her, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust another person. Not after everything people had done to her.

She opened her mouth to whisper a simple 'I'm sorry,' but was interrupted by a voice that made her entire body begin to shake.

"Ah, sweet little Ash. Oh, and our fierce little Javier. Both of you together, how sweet."

**A/N- Tada! I know, kind of serious... don't worry, it gets lighter soon! I'm gonna try to update more often, too :D **

**Ash: Yeah, I'm sure they're all jumping for joy. -_-**

**Meaner! Anyway, ignore the grump, and _please_ review! I'm begging you!**

**Ash: How dignified.**

**Ugh. Where's Javier? You're only this mean to me when he's not here.**

**Ash: *Crosses arms* How should I know? He just suddenly disappeared. Not that I care. Why should I-**

**Javier: *Suddenly behind Ash and whispered in her ear* Aw, I missed you too.**

**Ash: *Blushes like Rudolph's nose* Stop doing that!**

**... What can I say? My mind is a mad house.**


End file.
